


Rimming (Day 13)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [13]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: In which Ash gives Eiji a rim job. That's it.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304
Kudos: 50





	Rimming (Day 13)

**Author's Note:**

> "I wonder what happens if you succ at the end." - Ohmwrecker

Eiji yelped as he felt something wet enter his hole. He buried his face into the pillow, muffling his moans until Ash pulled his head up by his hair. 

“I like hearing your moans. Don't hide them.” 

“H-Hai,” he moaned as Ash continued. He held on tightly to the bedsheets, almost pulling them off even.  “Aaah~! A-Ash~! Fuck don't stop~!” 

Ash placed his fingers in front of Eiji, and on impulse he started sucking. When Ash decided they were wet enough, he took his fingers out and pressed one against Eiji’s entrance.

“We're going to the next step, alright?” 

“R-Right."


End file.
